AMIGAS POR SIEMPRE!
by LaFiesteraPinkiePie
Summary: LAS PONYS CUMPLEN 3 AÑOS DE AMISTAD Y A LA SEMANA ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE PINKY PIE Y PIENKIE QUEDA EMBARAZADA
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es juliana pero mis amigos me dicen julii

Mi pony favorita es pinkie pie

Me gusta lo que hace porque me siento identificada con ella


	2. Chapter 2

Amigas por siempre!

pinkie pie: Hola chicas hoy cumplimos 3 años de amistad las quiero mucho!

rarity:hola mis amores hoy cumplimos 3 largos años de amistad las quiero muchisimo siempre cuenten con migo!

applejack: hola chicas ya cumplimos 3 años de amistad es mucho quiero que sepan que las amo mucho!

rainbow dash: hola chicas ustedes ya saben que yo no soy de decir muchas palabras pero las quiero mucho *sonrojada*

fluttershy: hola chicas feliz aniverzario *sonrojada*

twiligth: Hola chicas les quiero decear un feliz aniversario ya cumplimos 3 años de amistad las quiero mucho!

pinkie pie: Chicas tengo una idea!

rarity: cual pinki?

pinkie pie: Para festejar nuestros 3 años de amistad podemos organizar una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos les parece?

raimbow dash: siii pinkie muy buena idea vamos a organizarla ahora!

twiligth: bueno me parece una idea genial!. Yo organizo el lugar les parece?

pinkie pie: Bueno twiligth me parece genial yo decoro el lugar va a quedar muy lindo!

rainbow dash: bueno chicas yo invito a nuestros amigos

fluttershy: Yo la ayuda a twiligth

applejack: yo hago la comida y el potre

rarity: yo organizo nuestros vestuarios van a quedar bellizimos!

pinkie pie: bueno chicas a trabajar!

rainbow dash: hola pinkie te ayudo yo ya termine de invitar a todos nuestros amigos tambien invite a cheese sandwick

pinkie pie: rainbow! *sonrojada* .Bueno esta bien pero no te olvides de invitar a sorian

rainbow dash: si ya invite a todas las chicas en un par de horas vendran para festejar nuestros 3 años de amistad

fluttershy y twiligth: chicas ya organizamos el lugar les parece en la playa?

pinkie y rainbow: si!. Esta fiesta va a hacer inolvidable!

applejack: Chicas ya termine de hacer la comida y el postre quedo delicioso!

rarity: Chicas ya termine nuestros vestuarios puebenselos...

-minutos despues-

rarity: Listo chicas?

applejack: sii me encanta

fluttershy:sii me quedo muy bien

twiligth: sii me quedo bellisimo

rainbow: sii me gusta a sorian le gustara?

todas: siiii!

CAPITULO 2

DIA DE CINE:

pinkie pie: vamos mañana al cine?

todos: sii

rarity: que pelicula veremos?

applejack:romantica les parece?

reinbow: a mi me da igual...

sorian. si me gusta la idea

fluttershy: si vamos a ver una romantica

twilight: si me encantan las peliculas romanticas

pinkie pie: bien mañana nos vemos chau... Vamos chesse

chesse sandwich: chau nos vemos mañana en el cine

sorian: chau nos vemos. Vamos reinbow

reinbow: chau nos vemos mañana

rarity: chau chicos nos vemos

applejack:chau nos vemos

fluttershy: nov vemos hasta mañana

-al dia siguente-

pinkie pie: hola chicos

todos: hola pinkie

rarity: bien entramos ya vino pinkie era la unica que faltaba vamos a ver la pelicula?

reinbow: bien entremos...

-viendo la pelicula-

applejack: les gusto la pelicula a mi me encanto!

reinbow: a mi tambien

sorian: vamos a comer?

rarity: sii

applejack: sii

twilight: sii

reinbow: sii

chesse sandwich: si vamos

pinkie pie: si

fluttershy: vamos a comer

sorian: vamos reinbow?

reinbow: vamos. chau

rarity:chau

fluttershy:chau

twilight:chau

applejack:chau

chesse sandwich: chau

pinkie pie: todos se van

todos: sii

pinkie pie: bueno chau a todos

rarity: ahi se fue pinkie recuerden que mañana es el cumpleaños de pinkie le vamos a hacer un cumpleaños sorpresa chesse te tenes que encargar que valla a ese lugar ok?

todos: de acuerdo

twilight: y como siempre todos nos encargamos de lo mismo a trabar!

CAPITULO 3

CUMPLEAÑOS SORPRESA PARA PINKIE:


	3. Chapter 3

Amigas por siempre!

pinkie pie: Hola chicas hoy cumplimos 3 años de amistad las quiero mucho!

rarity:hola mis amores hoy cumplimos 3 largos años de amistad las quiero muchisimo siempre cuenten con migo!

applejack: hola chicas ya cumplimos 3 años de amistad es mucho quiero que sepan que las amo mucho!

rainbow dash: hola chicas ustedes ya saben que yo no soy de decir muchas palabras pero las quiero mucho *sonrojada*

fluttershy: hola chicas feliz aniverzario *sonrojada*

twiligth: Hola chicas les quiero decear un feliz aniversario ya cumplimos 3 años de amistad las quiero mucho!

pinkie pie: Chicas tengo una idea!

rarity: cual pinki?

pinkie pie: Para festejar nuestros 3 años de amistad podemos organizar una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos les parece?

raimbow dash: siii pinkie muy buena idea vamos a organizarla ahora!

twiligth: bueno me parece una idea genial!. Yo organizo el lugar les parece?

pinkie pie: Bueno twiligth me parece genial yo decoro el lugar va a quedar muy lindo!

rainbow dash: bueno chicas yo invito a nuestros amigos

fluttershy: Yo la ayuda a twiligth

applejack: yo hago la comida y el potre

rarity: yo organizo nuestros vestuarios van a quedar bellizimos!

pinkie pie: bueno chicas a trabajar!

rainbow dash: hola pinkie te ayudo yo ya termine de invitar a todos nuestros amigos tambien invite a cheese sandwick

pinkie pie: rainbow! *sonrojada* .Bueno esta bien pero no te olvides de invitar a sorian

rainbow dash: si ya invite a todas las chicas en un par de horas vendran para festejar nuestros 3 años de amistad

fluttershy y twiligth: chicas ya organizamos el lugar les parece en la playa?

pinkie y rainbow: si!. Esta fiesta va a hacer inolvidable!

applejack: Chicas ya termine de hacer la comida y el postre quedo delicioso!

rarity: Chicas ya termine nuestros vestuarios puebenselos...

-minutos despues-

rarity: Listo chicas?

applejack: sii me encanta

fluttershy:sii me quedo muy bien

twiligth: sii me quedo bellisimo

rainbow: sii me gusta a sorian le gustara?

todas: siiii!

CAPITULO 2

DIA DE CINE:

pinkie pie: vamos mañana al cine?

todos: sii

rarity: que pelicula veremos?

applejack:romantica les parece?

reinbow: a mi me da igual...

sorian. si me gusta la idea

fluttershy: si vamos a ver una romantica

twilight: si me encantan las peliculas romanticas

pinkie pie: bien mañana nos vemos chau... Vamos chesse

chesse sandwich: chau nos vemos mañana en el cine

sorian: chau nos vemos. Vamos reinbow

reinbow: chau nos vemos mañana

rarity: chau chicos nos vemos

applejack:chau nos vemos

fluttershy: nov vemos hasta mañana

-al dia siguente-

pinkie pie: hola chicos

todos: hola pinkie

rarity: bien entramos ya vino pinkie era la unica que faltaba vamos a ver la pelicula?

reinbow: bien entremos...

-viendo la pelicula-

applejack: les gusto la pelicula a mi me encanto!

reinbow: a mi tambien

sorian: vamos a comer?

rarity: sii

applejack: sii

twilight: sii

reinbow: sii

chesse sandwich: si vamos

pinkie pie: si

fluttershy: vamos a comer

sorian: vamos reinbow?

reinbow: vamos. chau

rarity:chau

fluttershy:chau

twilight:chau

applejack:chau

chesse sandwich: chau

pinkie pie: todos se van

todos: sii

pinkie pie: bueno chau a todos

rarity: ahi se fue pinkie recuerden que mañana es el cumpleaños de pinkie le vamos a hacer un cumpleaños sorpresa chesse te tenes que encargar que valla a ese lugar ok?

todos: de acuerdo

twilight: y como siempre todos nos encargamos de lo mismo a trabar!


End file.
